Continuous
by NoeiiStaf
Summary: Little scene after the ending...


One step out the gate and Tobey finally sighed in relief. Six months locked up, could have been a year. But he knows he's finally free, he knows he had brought justice to Petey's death and nothing could be better. Ten seconds later, the roaring sound he so loved was heard from a distance. He squinted his eyes to try and see the approaching car clearly. As it stopped right in front of him and the window was slid down, he leaned against the door and took a look inside as saw it was Julia.

"Get in... I'll drive" she snapped.

"I've seen you drive and it's... terrifying" he replied, walking up around the car. Julia smiled and took off her seat belt. She crawled up into the right seat as soon as Tobey opened up the door.

"You know there's a door, right?" he commented.

"And where's the fun in that?" Julia replied, grinning.

Tobey chuckled and got inside.

"Come on, love birds" Finn was heard after he finished making kissing noises. "We're gonna get Benny out of the clink"

"Yeah, Maverick's getting out early for good behavior"

"Yeah, apparently he started some fitness program for the inmates or some shit"

"We got five hours to get to Utah... let's go"

Tobey glanced over to Julia and smiled, his hands already on the wheel. Seconds later, that roaring sound was back on and he raced down the road.

Couple of minutes later, Julia began glancing at him from underneath then quickly turning her head aside. She finally took a deep breath and asked him...

"So, how does it feel?"

"What?" he replied.

"To be out again?"

"Like I never left" he replied, holding onto the glimpse. Julia kept staring at him too and then whispered...

"You might want to keep your eyes on the road"

Tobey chuckled and turned his glance away.

A couple of minutes later, Julia mentioned...

"Oh, I got you a change of clothes if you would like to... you know"

"You do realize that I haven't wore these for six months, right?"

"Yeah, but... they're starting to smell anyways"

Tobey chuckled...

"We'll take a rest stop up a mile away, we still have about four hours left"

"With you driving, I think we'll be there in three"

With that comment, Tobey revved the engine slightly and then glanced back to her and said...

"Maybe two" with a grin upon his face.

And just as he finished that sentence, he pressed on the gas pedal further more. Julia gasped lightly before smiling herself.

In a matter of minutes, they arrived at a gas station up a mile from where they were. Tobey grabbed a hold of the clothes that Julia had brought him while she took the liberty of going to buy them something to eat and drink. Shortly after, Tobey walked out the store and approached Julia, where she was sitting on the hood of the car. She held out a package for him...

"Hope you like turkey sandwiches... at least it says turkey" Julia said.

"Thanks..." he said, leaning against the car.

They kept quiet for a couple of more minutes until they were ready eating. Tobey remained where he was, glancing from side to side.

"Hey, I never really got the chance to thank you for last time" she commented.

"For what?" he asked, looking at her.

"You know, coming back for me, risking getting caught..."

"Yeah, well... it wasn't a choice to leave you there"

Julia smiled as a slight blush ran up her cheeks as she turned her head aside.

"And if I remember correctly, you did thank me for that when you came to visit"

"Yeah, but there was always a barrier"

"A barrier..."

"You know, the glass windows, thousand eyes watching over you every move"

"Huh... well, there's no barrier now" Tobey commented, standing straight and turning her way where he was face to face with her.

"No, there's not" Julia replied, looking straight at him. Grinning, Tobey placed his hands at her sides and leaned in. Brushing his lips against hers, he captured her mouth with his and kissed her softly at first then a bit roughly. They pulled apart a few seconds later. Julia kept grinning...

"You know, I'm kind of thinking that the whole barrier thing was an excuse" Tobey said, their faces still inches away.

"Hmm, you think?"

Tobey chuckled and so did Julia.

"We should get going. I don't want our pilot to think we have forgotten about him" Julia said, getting down from the car.

In a matter of seconds, they were back into the car and already driving down the road.

Halfway through the ride, Julia leaned her head against the window and shortly after, she was sound asleep. Seeing that, Tobey grabbed a hold of his jacket from the back seat and covered her with it. He smiled as he manages to touch her cheek for a brief moment before setting his eyes back to the road.

Tobey could see Joe and Finn's truck in a distance right up as he was approaching the prison. From his side, Julia was stirring in her sleep and shortly after, he heard her say...

"Are we there yet?"

The sudden halt answered her question and she sat up to see Joe and Finn staring at them from the wind screen.

"Nice for you to join us" Joe said.

"Or did you have to take a detour, huh?" Finn continued, wiggling his eyebrows.

Tobey shook his head and got out of the car, followed by Julia. Finn walked over to him and hugged him. Joe did the same to Julia and then switched.

"Nice to see you on the outside, man" Finn commented.

"Good to be on the outside" Tobey replied.

"How about our pilot, when's he getting out?" Julia asked.

"Right about..."

'whistles' "Now, that's a great booty..." Maverick was heard from behind them.

"... Now" Joe finished.

"Which one are you talking about, exactly?" Finn asked, already knowing the answer.

"Which one do you think... hey, Juliet, wanna go for a ride?" Maverick commented once again, wiggling his eyes.

Julia sniggered...

"What's up, man?" Finn told Maverick, again with the hugging.

They all took turns, leaving Tobey for last.

"Great to see you, man" Maverick told him.

"You too..."

"So, I think congratulations are in order. You smashed that race"

"What, you had any doubts?" Joe commented.

"A little, a little. Especially when you went back for that dofus, but... you came through"

"Well, I didn't want to make the same mistake he did" Tobey replied.

Maverick nodded and then said...

"So, I need some news, I need some news... what's going on between you two?" pointing at Tobey and Julia.

They both glanced at each other and chuckled, shaking their heads.

"I'm just asking, you know... if you need any help, I've been working on some tunes..."

"Here we go..." Joe commented.

"Listen to this... 'Julia, your eyes sparkle like the stars... Oh, Julia, I'm not waiting for no odds. Julia, you're looking so damn fly..."

All four of them laughed before Finn said...

"Yeah, you need to work on that rhyming a little bit more"

"Give it time, give it time... it'll sink in"

Joe shook his head and approached his truck.

"Come on, let's go. We have to get to the garage" he said.

"You need a ride?" Tobey asked Maverick.

"As much as I want to see that baby from the inside, I don't want to disturb what's going on right here, so.. I'm riding with y'all" Maverick said, walking towards Joe's truck.

"Greeeaat" Finn commented.

Tobey chuckled before he and Julia got back inside the car.


End file.
